


An Enticing Rendezvous

by pippinplush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinplush/pseuds/pippinplush
Summary: Molly receives a mysterious hotel key after her break up with Jim.





	An Enticing Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be 90% smut with very little plot. I was in the mood to write some Molliarty smut but didn't have a good work in progress to put it in. Feedback etc is always appreciated!

Molly played with the hem of her skirt as she tried desperately to focus on the autopsy report she had been crafting for the past 3 hours. In most circumstances it only took her an hour to finish one, maybe two if it was particularly challenging. Today had been different though. It all started in the morning when she was sorting through her slides a small card fell out of the slide folder. She could recognize the handwriting anywhere. It was definitely Jim. She couldn’t help herself and opened it immediately. She hadn’t seen him since the whole Jim from IT debacle.

Molly was greeted with a hotel key card and the numbers “1403 – xxxx JM”. She knew what it meant. That’s why she had spent the entire morning trying to keep herself busy with the autopsy report. If she didn’t have time to think about it she wouldn’t have to make the choice as to whether or not she would use the key card.

The day seemed to drag on for Molly. There were no autopsies that day and not even Sherlock had stopped by to rudely interrupt her now obsession with dragging out the one autopsy report she had left. Usually, Molly loved days where she could relax and catch up on some reading or work on some of her research. But every time she took a break, she couldn’t help thinking about Jim. His dark brown eyes swam in her head. She knew he wasn’t the same Jim that she had grown attached to while watching Glee. There was something almost intoxicating about the idea of meeting the “new” Jim.

When she finally finished for the day, she made her way back home. Toby meowed incessantly until she fed him. She poured herself a generous glass of Cabernet and sank into her couch. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do with this whole Jim situation and that terrified her. Usually she had a gut feeling about what to do, but this time all she could think about was how angry and sad she had been when things ended with Jim. She wanted to get some closure from him to find out why he had used her to get to Sherlock. After she finished her glass of wine, she made up her mind and decided she was going to confront him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly’s hands were shaking as she pressed the key card into the slot. She pushed on the door as the room opened up to her. Molly hesitated as she stepped into the room. She wasn’t sure what she would find – that was the trouble with Jim, she never knew what she would find. As she passed through the threshold, she breathed a sigh of relief, as she didn’t see any sign of Jim. Molly turned around to leave when movement of something or someone caught her eye. 

She saw him from behind the corner standing next to the bed. She felt her breath catch in her throat. He was dressed immaculately in a light grey suit with a pale pink dress shirt, his tie was partially undone around his neck and his hair was different. It was slicked back; none of it was out of place. “Well well well, Molly Hooper…” he said slowly putting emphasis on her name, “I always like surprises. I didn’t think you would come.” He was getting closer to her. Molly started to walk backwards away from him, “I didn’t think you would be here…” she stammered. Jim closed the gap between them and ran his hand on her face. “Oh Molly, I think you did know that. I think you knew exactly what would happen if you came.” His eyes glimmered as she felt herself melt under his touch. Molly stammered and walked backwards until she hit the wall, “I… I… just thought we would talk… about what happened….” Jim pressed his body against her as Molly pressed herself against the wall. “Did you really think that’s what we would do? You aren’t just a little curious what else we could do? We have this whole room to ourselves you know...” he whispered gruffly into her ear. His hand was on her waist steadying her. Every time he touched her she could feel the heat surge through her body. Deep down, Molly had known what would happen if she used the key to the hotel. She still wasn’t completely sure this was a good idea. The part that scared her most was that she was still curious and didn’t want to run. But something niggled at her that once whatever would happen with Jim, she wouldn’t be able to go back. “But perhaps just once wouldn’t hurt?”, she thought to herself.

Jim interrupted Molly’s internal monologue as she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes were filled with a hunger that scared Molly. Molly shivered under his grip, “Jim…. Um… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Jim’s lips grazed her neck, “Oh, I won’t push myself on you unwilling Molly, but when I’m finished. I’m sure you will be begging for more.” Molly’s resolve was quickly crumbling. It had been so long since she had been with someone that she actually liked. Not that she liked “new” Jim, but she did like Jim from IT and it was so confusing for her since this “new” Jim seemed like he knew what he was doing a lot more than Jim from IT had.

Molly tried to extract herself from his grasp, but found herself pressed up against the wall the more she moved. Jim’s lips were everywhere, her neck then he was nibbling on her ear and finally kissing the corner of her mouth. Molly could feel her resolve crumble as she grabbed his tie pulling his lips roughly into hers. Jim responded by pushing her further against the wall, biting her bottom lip roughly. Molly let a moan slip out and quickly turned bright red. Jim pulled away running his finger on her bottom lip, “Molly! Such a naughty pathologist. You never made those noises for me when we were together before.” His comments made her turn a deeper shade of red, “Well it’s different now, you’re different…” she stumbled through the words. Her mind was growing foggy with lust. This time it was Jim pressing his lips against hers. His tongue probed into her mouth. The kisses grew more fervid as she could feel his hardness press against her. 

Molly moaned as Jim ran his hand under her dress up her thigh eventually making his way to her panties. “Oh Molly, I’m so disappointed in you. Surely you would have had the forethought to not wear anything under your dress,” he said as he slipped his hand under her panties. Molly could feel her knees buckle as he began stroking her clit with his fingers. “Fuck Jim, I can’t stand when you do that,” Molly groaned. Jim steadied her with his arms, kissing her neck as he pressed his hardness into her thigh. Molly moved her hands and slowly began undoing Jim’s belt. He shifted her slightly to stop her. “Not until you come first,” he whispered gruffly into her ear as he began stroking her clit faster. Molly bit her lip as she could feel the orgasm build in her as he began nibbling her ear and moved his lips back to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as she felt the orgasm rip through her body and grew limp in his arms. 

In her post-orgasm daze she could feel him pick her up and carry her to the bed. “I’m not done with you yet, my little pathologist,” he said as he began pulling her dress off. Molly blushed at the idea of being completely naked while Jim was still fully dressed, albeit in a state of half-dress. Jim could feel his cock grow harder as he cupped Molly’s breast through her blue lace bra eliciting a moan out of Molly. “God Jim, just get on with it already,” she groaned. Jim began by kissing her lips slowly at first then more roughly nibbling some on her lip. Molly began untying his tie and making quick work of the buttons. She ran her hand up his chest until she reached his neck pulling him into her and grinding her pelvis into his. “Fuck Molly, you need to wait,” he responded by pulling his lips away from hers. 

He slowly began kissing and nibbling her neck moving his way down to her breasts. He undid her bra and began licking around her nipple flicking it with his tongue. Molly moaned in response and pushing her chest into Jim, while biting her lip.  
Jim smirked and looked up at her, “Enjoying yourself Molly?” “Go fuck yourself Jim, if you keep teasing me like this you’re not going to be happy,” she responded with frustration. “Message received,” Jim mumbled through his sucking on her other nipple. As he moved his mouth off her breast she gasped. She could feel his lips move further down grazing her belly until he made his way to her inner thigh. “Jim, please” Molly begged as he began placing kisses on her inner thigh tracing his way to her soaked blue fox print panties. Jim made quick work of removing them and began slowly licking around her clit. Molly bucked her hips in response groaning, “Oh God, Jim. Please.” He began focusing more of his attention on her clit licking it slowly in a circular motion. “Fuck Jim, yes!” Molly moaned grabbing onto the sheets. She could feel his fingers press into her as she could feel the sensation build inside her. “Fuck, please Jim go faster,” she moaned as he began moving his tongue quicker while flicking her clit and moving his fingers faster. Molly’s breath grew faster as she bucked her hips into him one last time as the orgasm raced through her. “Jim, that was amazing,” she moaned as he moved up in line with her face. 

He traced his hand around her face, “We aren’t even close to being finished yet.” Molly’s hands made their way down to his pants sliding them down along with his boxer briefs. Jim quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on. “Oh Jim, hurry up; I want you inside me,” Molly sighed. “You need to be more patient,” Jim replied as he began to tease Molly with his cock, “Tell me how badly you want me.” Molly groaned and tried to press herself onto him but felt her Jim’s hands on her hips. “Ahh, no Molly you are going to tell me how much you want me,” Jim shuddered clearly having difficulty holding back. “God Jim, please fuck me,” Molly hungrily moaned as he thrust into her. Molly wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her. She could feel him tense as he continued to thrust into her. “Fuck Molly, I’m a lot closer than I thought I was,” he moaned. Molly wrapped her legs tighter around his hips matching his pace until she could feel him spasm as he plunged into her and came. He rolled off of her and lay next to her as they both caught their breath.

Molly turned to him still flushed in the face, “Wow… Jim why weren’t you ever like that before? That was amazing.” Jim could tell she was blushing even more under her already red cheeks. “I didn’t want you to know what you were missing,” he said with a smirk. “That seems unlikely. I think you were worried about losing control around me,” she replied earnestly. 

Jim was taken aback by Molly’s observation. He had been purposely distant and reserved during sex with her when he was playing Jim from IT. He had told himself it was to maintain a sense of distance while he used her to get closer to Sherlock. But while he was dating her, he realized how underneath that mousy exterior was a clever and insightful pathologist. It was why Sherlock had kept her in his close circle for so long. After the inevitable breakup, he found himself longing for her daily emails and banter over burnt coffee. Now that she had proven all his assumptions about her wrong by showing up at the hotel he wasn’t quite sure what to do and it didn’t seem like Molly did either.

Molly rolled over and grunted, “I don't know what you are thinking about but I’m going to nap. Wake me up in two hours please.” Jim pulled out his phone and set an alarm for two hours as he got up to shower and contemplate his next move.


End file.
